I Love You For Some Unknown Reason
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Sam's sister is dating Trent. Just a two-shot on the first couple scenes of the movie, Trent/OC. No Flames Please, and Please Read and Review!
1. The Project

**I do not own anything but my OCs Alex and Ryan.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Sam's sister is dating Trent. Just a two-shot on the first couple scenes of the movie, Trent/OC. No Flames Please, and Please Read and Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1- THE PROJECT**

**Alexandra POV**

"Mr. Witwicky, you're up," The teacher said.

Sam, my twin, walked to the front of the classroom, and dumped the contents of the bag on the table, and said, "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff."

"Watch this," Trent said in my ear, and he threw a spit ball at Sam, and I rolled my eyes.

"Who did- Who did that? People, responsibility," The teacher said showing how much he pays attention.

"So for my family Genealogy report, I decided to do it on my Great, Great, grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. A very famous man. In fact he was the first one to explore the arctic circle," Sam said, and held up a piece of paper and said, "Which is a big deal."

"In 1897 he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic shelf." Sam said, "So that's the story, right?"

"Here's some of the basic tools used by 19th century Seamen." The class laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"This is the quadrant. It's all for sale by the way. Like the sextant here," Sam said, "50 dollars for this which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I quite haven't gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver, Mr. Witwicky?" The teacher asked, "This isn't show and sell. This is the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know, I'm sorry. I know this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks, I'm on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works too, the compass makes a great gift for Columbus day-"

"-Sam," The teacher said cutting Sam off.

Trent wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I leaned into his side, and I felt him smile.

"Unfortunately My great, great grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward. Drawing these strange symbols, and going on about a giant iceman that he thought he discovered-"

He was cut off by the bell, and I grabbed my bag, and stood up, and Trent followed.

"Okay, might not be a pop quiz tomorrow, might not, sleep in fear tonight." The teacher said, and Trent took my hand as we walked out of the class.

We walked over to his Hummer and he said, "You coming to the party?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

He smiled and said, "Want me to pick you up?"

I shook my head and said, "Nah."

He kissed me, and winked at me as I made my way over to my dad.

I got in the back of Dad's car, and he said, "How was your day?"

I shrugged and said, "Okay."

Sam then ran out of the school, and said, "YES!"

"So?" Dad asked.

"It's an A-, it's an A though," Sam said, and Dad said, "Wait, let me see… Alright."

"So I'm good?" Sam asked.

"You're good." Dad said, and we started driving to our destination.

Dad looked at me through the rear-view mirror and said, "Alle, you gonna be okay at school? I mean I could take you out of school, and you could do online classes."

We pulled into a Porsche dealership, and Dad said, "Son, I got a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Sam asked.

"A little surprise," Dad said.

"No, no, no, DAD!" Sam said, and I chuckled knowing that wasn't what Sam was getting as his first car.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Sam said.

"Yeah, you're not getting a Porsche," Sam said, and I chuckled.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and so does Alex," Dad said, and I smirked at Sam.

"What you really think I'd get you a Porsche as your first car?" Dad asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Sam said.

* * *

We pulled into a car place, and it was called, _Bolivia's._

We got out, and I stood next to Sam as he said, "Come on, dad. You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad." Sam said, and I rolled my eyes.

"When I was your age, I'd be happy with 4 wheels and an engine," Dad said.

"Let me explain something. You ever seen a 40 year old virgin?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dad said.

"Well that's what this is, and this is 50 year old virgin," Sam said, and I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on, Sam. I'll help you find something."

Sam smiled at me, and dad said, "No sacrifice no victory."

"I know dad, the old Witwicky motto." Sam said, and I walked over to the middle of the lot to survey the cars.

"You come to see me?" Bolivia asked.

"My dad and sister Alex too." Sam said, and I waved slightly at Bobby, and he smiled at me, and I turned a little creeped out.

I turned and saw a 1969 mustang, but I looked it over, but saw a 1976 Camaro that looked in good condition.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "That wasn't there before… or was it?"

I shook my head and walked over to it, and ran a hand over the hood, and I popped the hood open, and said, "Geez, a high-rise double pump carburetor. Wow."

I shut the hood, and opened the driver's door and slid in, and I yelled, "Sam get your ass over here!"

Sam ran over, and I slid into the passenger's seat.

"It's got racing stripes," Sam said, and Bobby said, "What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. HEY MANNY!"

"WHAT!" A guy I guess Manny said coming out of the garage.

"What's this car? Check it out," Bobby said.

"I don't know boss. I've never seen that. It's loco!" Manny said.

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me Manny. Find out," Bobby said.

Sam said, "Feels good."

Sam wiped off the dust from the steering wheel, and it looked like a robot face.

Weird.

"How much?" Dad asked.

"Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the custom paint job-"

"-But the paint's faded," Sam said.

"Yeah, but it's custom," Bobby said sticking his head through the window which made me feel a little too close to him for comfort.

"So it's custom faded?" I asked.

"Well it's your first car, I don't expect you to understand," Bobby said, and stood back up making me relieved.

"5 grand," Bobby said.

"Nah, I'm not paying over 4, sorry," Dad said.

"Kids, come on, out of the car," Bobby said sticking his head back in the door making me uncomfortable again.

"But you said the cars pick their drivers," Sam said.

"But sometimes the car picks a driver with a cheap ass father, now outta the car." Bobby said, and Sam got out, and I followed.

I shut the door, and the passenger's door popped open, and I said, "Holy crap, are you okay?"

"No worries, I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. HEY MANNY! COME GET YOUR CLOWN COUSIN, AND COME BANG THIS STUFF OUT BABY!" Bobby said.

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabamy-"

I ducked as there was a loud noise, and all the windows were shattered except for the Camaro's.

I stood up, and Sam ran over and said, "Alex, you okay?!"

I stood up shaking off the glass, and said, "Yeah, I'm okay."

I brushed off my jacket as Bobby turned and said, "4 thousand."

* * *

**AN: Just very random. There's one more chapter though. :)**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. I'm Not Your Bunny

**I do not own anything but my OCs Alex and Ryan.  
**

* * *

******Summary: Sam's sister is dating Trent. Just a two-shot on the first couple scenes of the movie, Trent/OC. No Flames Please, and Please Read and Review!**  


* * *

**Chapter 2- I'm not your bunny.**

**Alex POV**

I walked into the house, and up to my room, and slid off my shirt, and my shorts leaving me in my black lace and bra panties set.

I then slid on a jean mini skirt, a black tank top, some black fringe boots, my black fringe bag, and some black bracelets, and kept Trent's class ring on.

I then grabbed my cell, and answered a text from Mikaela, my best friend.

She asked me if I was coming to the party, and I replied, _Didn't Ryan tell you I was going? But I am._

I slid my phone in my purse, and mom said, "Ron, this one is uneven."

"Yeah, probably," Dad said.

"This one's wobbly," Mom said.

"I'll take care of that real soon," Dad said, ignoring mom.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Mom asked, and I smiled and walked on the path.

I sat on the hood of the car.

Sam then walked out and walked out on Dad's grass, and Dad said, "Aw, Sam. I do not like footprints on my grass. That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass to my path."

"There's no footprints, and it's family grass dad." Sam said.

"Well when you own your own grass you'll understand," Dad said.

"I can't do it anymore, you're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. HE's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua mom," Sam said.

I giggled standing up and said, "That's his bling."

"I want you two home at 11, o'clock!" Mom said.

"Alright," Sam said.

"Please for the love of God drive safely," Mom said, and Sam started up the car, and then black smoke filled the air, and I waved my hand in front of my face and said, "Remind me to clean out your exhaust pipe."

* * *

"Dude are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked for the tenth time, and I snapped and said, "Of course Miles. It's a lake. Public Property."

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Mikaela's here," Sam said, and I rolled my eyes as he parked, and I got out and saw Trent throwing the ball back and forth with Ryan, one of his friends, and Mikaela's boyfriend.

He saw me, and I walked over to him, and he picked me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

He put me down, and started throwing the ball with Ryan again.

Then Sam started walking over, and I walked over to Mikaela, and she smiled, hugged me, and said, "Hey Alex."

I grinned and we sat down on the ground talking, and then I saw Sam start walking over.

I gave a look to Mikaela.

We knew this was gonna get bad.

"Hey guys, check it out," Trent said as I walked over, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he leaned over and smiled at me, and said, "Hey."

"Hey Bro, that car, it's nice," Trent said as I peeked over his shoulder.

Then Miles started to climb the tree.

I shared a look with Mikaela, and she rolled her eyes saying, _he is an idiot._

"Hey, so what are you guys doing here?" Trent asked walking over, and I let him go knowing that if I needed to I could step in.

"We're here to climb this tree," Sam said, and I mentally face-palmed.

"I-I see that, it looks fun," Trent said sarcastically.

"I thought I recognized you, you tried out for the football team last year, right?" Trent asked, and I winced remembering that day.

Mikaela and I were cheering the guys on, and Sam was trying out.

Well, he got beaten badly, and we ended up having to call mom.

"No, no, no, that wasn't a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing," Sam said, and I thought, _Nice save._

"Yeah, what's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent asked, and I bit my lip.

"Ha ha, no, it's about the link between brain damage and football," Sam said, and I held back a laugh, "No it's a good book, your friends will love it. You know it's got mazes in it, and little coloring sections, pop up pictures, it's a lot of fun."

I was having a hard time not trying to laugh.

He just totally dissed Trent.

"That's funny," Trent said, and started walking forwards, and I walked over and stood between the two of them.

"Okay, okay, you know what, just stop," I said, and put a hand on Trent's chest.

He grasped my hand lightly, and Trent said, "Guys I know of a party. Let's go. Let's head."

I walked over, and saw Sam and Miles leaving, and I said, "How about you let me drive?"

Mikaela had showed me how to drive a car, and well, I know how to drive like a pro now.

"No way, these 22's, I don't want you grinding 'em," Trent said, "Why doesn't my little bunny just hop in the back seat?"

I raised an eyebrow, and said, "I am not your little bunny. Girlfriend yes. Bunny hell no."

I grabbed my bag, saw Mikaela walking, and followed her.

She turned when she heard me and said, "What are you doing?"

"Trent called me his little bunny," I said, and Mikaela nodded and said, "Ah. Ryan said I was his little ferocious bear."

I cracked up, and then Sam pulled up, and offered _Mikaela_ a ride.

I kept walking as she got in the car, and they drove off.

A few minutes later, Trent pulled up alongside me, and no one was in the car, and he said, "Babe, get in the car."

I didn't spare him a glance and kept walking.

"I'm sorry," Trent said, and I sighed, and said, "Fine."

He stopped, and I got in the passenger's seat, and he said, "I'm sorry. I know you hate being called that."

I nodded, and I grabbed his free hand, and he smiled, and lifted it up kissing my fingers, and said, "Come on, I'll get you to your house. I have a feeling you don't want to go to the party."

I smirked and said, "Exactly."

Trent smiled, and we drove to my house.

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: Just a small two-shot. Trent was cute and a jerk, and he didn't have any stories, so I just had to do one. ****:)  
**

**Please Review!  
**

* * *

_**Cast:  
**_

_**Alexandra Witwicky: Kendall Jenner  
**_

_**Trent DeMarco: Travis Van Winkle  
**_

_**Sam Witwicky: Shia LaBeouf  
**_

_**Mikaela Banes: Megan Fox  
**_

_**Ron Witwicky: Kevin Dunn  
**_

_**Judy Witwicky: Julie White**_

_**Miles: Josh Robinson**_


	3. Epps Story

I just put an Epps/OC story up. :)

It's called, **_The Life of Paige Lennox._**


End file.
